


Opportunity

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Mars Rover Opportunity, rest in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Pluto travels to Mars to make sure something is kept safe so it can be found in the future.





	Opportunity

Fine red dust lightly covered the gleaming black boots as they walked across the dirt that crunched quietly beneath them.

She could have arrived right at the side of the object she desired but she felt that walking was much more appropriate.

She stood next to what she came for then knelt in the dirt.

Pluto reached out and gently patted the Mars Rover known as Opportunity. 

“You did so much better then excellent, little one.  You were only supposed to last 90 days.  Yet you continued for 15 years.  I wish you could know how proud everyone is of you.   I wish you could know how many people grieve that you’re gone.”

She sighed.  “Many people have promised that they’ll either bring you back to Earth or put you in a museum here on Mars.  They think they’ll be able to do that in just a few years.  Unfortunately, they are wrong.  It’s going to take quite a bit longer than they think.”

Pluto stood up and brushed the dirt from her knees.  “But don’t you worry, Oppy.  I’m going to make sure you’ll be here waiting for them.  Okay?  Can you wait a little while longer?  I’m going to put you with your other siblings until that day arrives.”

She raised her Garnet Rod and opened a sub-space pocket that began drawing Opportunity within.  But before it completely disappeared, Pluto reached out and caressed the valiant robot one last time.  “Good job.”


End file.
